


Everyone wants the spotlight

by i_dont_have_a_name1984



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Awkward, Crushes, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Running Away, Self-blaming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_have_a_name1984/pseuds/i_dont_have_a_name1984
Summary: how will peter cope with this year's school musical?





	1. yeah...that was awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gah...

As the class wrote the test all I could hear is the sound of pencils scratching and the clock ticking. It is way too hot in this classroom. Why do schools not understand what air conditioning is? I have been done the science test for half the class. I am pretty sure they are giving us grade 9 tests in grade 12.  
I am staring out of the window to the football field below. The boy's gym class is doing their thing. Running laps. I feel bad for some of these boys. I mean we go to a science school so most of these boys have the muscle mass of guinea pigs. The guy I'm staring at looks like he would be one of those boys but no. his name is peter parker and he is so hot I am going to have a heart attack. In no way would he like someone like me.  
I am a girl who is part of the theater club, I don't want to say I want all eyes on me but… I want all eyes on me. From what I’ve found out about him he is shy and is not the most popular, but i don't care about what the others think.  
“Ok class, pencils down” mr.bardot says. He almost has the appearance of ET. everyone hates him. He gives us a way to many tests, one almost every class. Every time he hears one of us talk’s he slams his hand down on the desk and tells us to be quite at the top of his lungs. it is the most insane thing in the world. Right? It has to be a little crazy.  
It was the last period of the day and my brain is tired. Not from the test but from the heat. It was almost summer. This is a happy time of the year for most but for me it meant STRESS. It was additions today for the musical. I am the star this year. I am so excited. Being in the theater club we get first to pick on the roles, we had to go through so much to in the club that we sorta deserve it. We are the best of the best in midtown. Sorry, not sorry.  
At the beginning of the year, we had to get a invitations to get into the auditions. That meant the drama teacher has to pick you out of your class to be part of the auditions. And then we all had to go thru a 3-hour audition where we had to do a mix of singing, acting, and dancing. That was one of the most stressful time in my life. Only five people made the club and I was one of them. The five of us became friends right away. Emma, Mia, Alex, and Michael. I’ve tried out every year since now. That's two times before this, that's right I’m in grade 12.  
I raise my hand and sit there until he sees. It was a while. You get an arm workout every class with mr.b. We still had 30 minutes and I had to get to the aud to set up for the auditions for the rest of the roles. Out of the five of us, we have the teacher, the female lead, her best friend, the ex-boyfriend, and his friend. Mr.calvin wrote the musical. He has been talking about it for a year. He is very proud. It is about a popular girl who has the popular boyfriend and the perfect life but when he cheats on her with her best friend her whole life goes to shit, but then she falls in love with the bad boy outsider that is really this really sweet person on the inside but is just keeping it from all his classmates, and even more shit goes down. It’s very cheesy. Again he is very proud.  
“Yes ms.y/l/n?” he asks in his  
“I have to go to the aud, I have a note from mr.calvin” I took the note out of my bag and held it up for him to see. It was very long. Not my doing (it was Mr.calvin’s).  
“Give it here” he took it and read it, I thought he was going to hold it up to the light soon. He waved his hand “you can go”I thanked and left. Out in the hall, I gave a sigh of relief. Nothing like getting out of class early.  
I passed one of the smaller hallways and heard someone speaking, I recognize that voice. It was peter parker. He is talking with ned, I think he’s one of Peter's friends. You won't see one without the other.  
“Should I go to the auditions?” Peter asked, this is perfect timing, it’s my chance to get to know him. I walk down the small hallway. It is the back corner of the school. “I mean, I want to go, but I don't know if I should”

I and ned went to get a drink and take a minute away from gym class. It was getting way to hot. I and ned are talking about the auditions after school today. I want to try a little bit like what if they hate me. One reason I might be trying is that I have a huge crush on one of the heads of the theater club, y/n y/l/n. Ned said it would be a little creepy.  
They are the group everyone wants to be. The popular ones. The thing that bugs me the most is that they don't know they're the ‘it’ group. They are all nice, none of them are rude, they are actual friends, not fake friends. All the boys have crushes on y/n, mia, and Emma. All the girls have crushes on Alex and Michael. None of them are the mean girls or the bullies.  
“I mean I want to go, but I don't know if I should”I would probably just make a fool of myself again like I always do.  
“Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear that you are thinking of auditioning for the musical” someone said. I turn and see y/n! Holy shit! She’s here. I look at ned, he is just looking at y/n.  
“Gah” what am I even trying to say. I mentally facepalm about a thousand times.  
She is wearing a oversized green and orange flannel with a baggy t-shirt dress, with black and white vans on her feet. She also my black beanie on her head. she looks like a movie star. Why does she look so… perfect.  
“You totally should, it’s going to be really fun, we are looking for a male lead, you should totally go for it,” she smiles. Who does she think I am? I am not good enough for that.  
“Yeah yeah”I have suddenly become very aware of what my hands are doing or should I say what they are not doing. Who knew looking natural was this hard.  
“If you get there’s like a really cool cast party after we wrap, it’s really fun”  
“I have an internship” somehow makes its way out of my mouth  
“The stark one right?” my brain is not working very well right now. I look over at ned and he just looks back at me totally deadpan.  
“Yeah,”  
“Oh, ok. Well I better go, have to set up, you know all that work, so boring” she says, smiling. Her voice says she is kidding but for some reason, I don't laugh. My brain is making me look like such a dick. Thanks that’s so helpful.  
“Yeah.” why is yeah the only thing coming out of my mouth. Peter just up already,  
She turns around and walks down the hall. I look back at ned and he finally says something “why’d you do that” I almost strangled him right then and there, could he be less helpful.

Well, that went awful. Did I say something rude? I thought I was being nice. I rush down the stairs to get to the door of the auditorium after changing into some more dance-friendly clothes. I and Alex would be leading the auditions When I turn the corner I see the red-haired beauty of mia. She says she is so ugly all the time but no, she is the definition of perfect. She has hazel eyes and pale skin. Her face is littered with freckles and what little makeup she wears looks so good I want to punch her in the face sometimes. She is wearing a striped black and white crop top and overall-shorts. She has watermelon socks and a rainbow bandana holding her long hair out of her face and eyes. She’s playing my characters best friend.  
We are all pretty attractive. I guess we have the look for being on stage. A while back a few people thought we were all in a group relationship but no, we are friends and that's it. nothing else. Just. friends. But friends can say each other are attractive.  
“Where’ve you been babe,” Mia says, her nickname for me is a babe. they have those lovey-dovey nicknames for me. I don't know why. Mia started it and it just stuck. I don't really care. I sorta like it.  
“I was trying to get parker to audition,”I say as we walk through the big heavy wooden doors after few of the others asked where i was  
“Oh, you were trying to get a date” mia teases poking me in the side. I give her a wink and her giggles. Her laugh is the most contagious laugh ever. It sounds so happy it always makes me smile. When you hear her laugh you can't help but laugh too. She one of those people, one of the people that can always make you smile. Happy and cheerful. We all love her.  
“Hey baby girl,” Alex says picking me up, pulling on to the stage. He is tall, like really tall. He has brown hair and eye that match his tan skin perfectly. He is wearing a black graphic tee with basketball shorts. he has a navy zip-up hoodie on over top, probably to keep warm, it’s cold in here. The brown boots and his feet look so worn, i love it, they look so comfortable. He looks like he would be a football player but he dreams of being one of the top performers on Broadway. You might ask why he didn't go to an art school then. Well, his mom wants him to be a scientist. He is the one that you can tell anything to. You can be yourself, no matter how weird, no matter how strang. He won’t judge.  
“What’s up cuddle bunny, ya’ miss me” he hated the nickname. At first, he would tell me he would tackle me but I persisted and finally, he came to terms with it. I still think he doesn’t like anyone else calling him that.  
“You know it,” he said passing me a script, I give him a kiss on the cheek to thank him.  
“This is why everyone thinks you two are fucking,” Emma says. She is wearing a long black high neck maxi dress with no sleeves. She has platform sandals on and her backpack is sitting in one of the many seats in the audience where we are going to be sitting during the auditions. She looks staring out of the kpop group ‘girls generation’. She’s playing the teacher. She seems like a very cold person if you don't know her well, but when she opens up she is the sweetest person ever. She will always be by your side. No matter what  
“Shut up em’ ” mia yells from the back “leave them alone” Once again I and Alex are NOT dating. We just do this. It’s how we communicate.  
“Mr.calvin is on his way,” Michael says now entering the aud'. he is short and skinny. He wearing black jeans a white top and jean jacket. He is playing the boyfriends best friend in the production. Now Michael is a little strange. He is so responsible. If he wasn't here we would all be running around like a chicken with their heads cut off by all the stress. If you ask him to do it, he will not stop until it’s done.  
“Michael's here everyone!” the reason he doesn't have a nickname is ‘cause when we tried to call him ‘firecrack’ he said “call me that again and I stab you” so now we don't call him anything, for everybody's safety.  
At that moment mr.calvin walks in. “the kids are lining up around to the lobby” he says waving his hands in the air, I love mr.calvin. He sees us as his family and we see him as our fun uncle from another grandmother. If you have any problem he will do his best to help us. He is not supposed to have favorites but he has downright said we are his favorite students. When were stress, he calms us down? When we're sad, he gives us a shoulder to cry on. When we are in trouble, he gives a way out. He tells us we inspire him to do better at teaching.  
“Nice to see you, I am great, thanks for asking,” Emma says  
“Ok just because I am auditioning for other people doesn't mean I don't love you five any differently. I just need more people to fill the roles I wrote into this play” we all give a groan. he says this as if he was having a baby and we were jealous toddlers. We have to start the auditions soon, so we do our little vocal warmup. I have spent three days memorizing all of them to teach the new meat.  
“What roles do we need?” Alex flips the script. He is playing the ex-boyfriend/enemy. He says for once in his life he wanted to be the heartbreaker.  
“The male lead, his friend, and few more that I don't remember” mr.calvin snickers “what time is it? Oh my gosh! we have to start” and with that mia opened the door and we started the long process of bringing people in, teaching them a short combo, them performing in small groups or them singing a few lines of the song they chose, then telling them we contact them. Again a lot of the people in this school are really good at science, not the arts, but we found a few people for the roles. Now the last grope is the male lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of this story!


	2. Don't be late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're on time, you're already late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a longer one.

Wait, what!? Do we have to sing? I thought it was just dancing. I already made myself look like a douchebag, this is going to be great. She is on stage with the other guys trying out for the male lead. She is leading a warm-up. She isn’t wearing the dress anymore, she changed into black leggings and a black tank top. The leggings look really good on the bottom if I do say so myself. Am I late? The poster said 6.  
“Can I have your name and what you are trying out for pleasing” a deep voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look behind me to see Alex bishop. One of the five heads of the theater club, one of the five people I have to impress.  
“Your name and part?”  
“Oh, peter parker and male lead”  
“Oh, you’re the famous peter parker” he smirks and writs my name down with a star beside it. Why did he put a star, did I do something wrong? And what’s this with ‘the famous peter parker’  
“Am I late?” I ask and he puts the clipboard under his arm and looks at me like I said the stupidest thing on the planet.  
“Technically no, but sorta. this way” I follow him down the down the aisle  
“What?” I ask. as he walks I can hear him sicker  
“If you’re on time, you are already late, the rule of show bis’, everyone knows that” his voice is so condescending it shocks me “y/n!” his voice suddenly went into sing-song “We have one more person” she looks over and smiles, I smile back and give this strange wave thing.  
“Peter! Just copy us during the warm-up, did you prepare a song to sing?” not really but I’ll wing it. I am so glad I changed out of the jeans and sweater into black Adidas pants and a black t-shirt, it was a good call.  
“Yes, I did,”I say confidently. What was I thinking? I know hardly the words to any songs let alone one that would be for an audition.  
“What did you choose?” Alex asks behind me. I see y/n give him a look but it was microscopic. Quick Peter think of something you know, anything  
I tell him the first song that came to mind and boy did I make a mistake. The one I stupidly chose was one of the hardest ones to sing in musical theatre history. I can see they all know it by the wave of raised eyebrows and small mutters of ‘what?’ and ‘he is going to sing that’.  
“That has two people in it,” Alex says, his voice dripping with contempt.  
“I can join, I know all the words, it’ll be fun” y/n says “and it’ll give us a chance to see if we can sing together” Alex almost seems mad. His eyes get dark and his shoulders tense up.  
“Great!” I say. I shoot Alex a ‘whatcha gonna do about it’ look. A little payback for all he’s been doing until now.  
“Well, you two can go last” mr.calvin waves us off the stage.  
The other guys start and they are not the best singers. Not to sound like a brat but some of these guys sound like nails on a chalkboard. Oh no! Now I feel bad. No, I don't. Maybe a little. Maybe not. I’m just kidding. Or am I? I do feel bad that was a little mean. I am sitting in the front row with the other guys trying out, y/n is sitting with the other upper levels by Mr, Calvin's table in the middle of the audience. she ‘s between mia and Alex. She is wearing his sweater. When I turn my head to look at her I meet Alex's eyes. he smirks and puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she listens to mia talk. I feel a twinge in my stomach.  
“Ok...so that went well. We are going to take a five-minute break. Feel free to go to the bathroom or get some water”  
after he is done speaking I go to the edge of the stage and get my water bottle. I am so nervous about the song, what if I can't hit the notes. Maybe this was a mistake. I take a swig from the water, it’s ice cold because I filed it up at the water fountain behind the stage right before I got here. It is one of the best water fountains in the school. Always freezing cold.  
“Ok, your turn” Mr.calvin looks at me, dead in the eyes. I want to crawl into a hole and die.  
“Oh, we’re going now?” I ask in barely more than a whisper from the stage.  
“Can you speak up? no one can hear you” mr.calvin says  
“You’re not mic'd so can you at least PROJECT!” Alex says the last words he yells loudly, the five of them laugh. I feel my confidence get lower when he makes the comment. A swarm of butterflies starts to fly around in my stomach. Why did I even come here, I’m not going to get this. I’m way to bad for a part like this.  
“Alex leave the boy alone. You were just as nervous when you tried out the first time. Now can you speak a little louder”I look over to y/n, she is giving me a reassuring smile?  
“I was just asking if we were going now”  
“Yes you are,” he says back and I nod to reassure him I understand. As the music starts I feel the butterflies getting more and more wild with each note. Me and y/n start singing. This is going pretty well.  
It's coming up to the final long note. I hold my voice. Not one voice crack. Take that puberty. When the song is finally over I look over at y/n. She runs over and gives me a hug and I can hear the others clapping from the seats.  
“I had no idea you were that good” her face is inches away from my face and I can smell the mint on her breath. My hands are on her waist, she’s around my neck. What if I just kissed her right here. No that would end really badly. I pull away from the hug when I see Alex giving me a death stare. Don't mess this up to Parker, this is your one chance to make new friends.  
“All you boys can go home we’ve found the male lead, congratulation Mr…” he looks at the clipboard “parker” the rest of the guys grumbled as they got their stuff and left the auditorium  
The rest of y/n’s friends came to the stage to give me high fives and stuff, well, everyone but Alex. Who could’a guessed it.  
Oh my god, I just got the part! Yes! Who’s the best? I'm the best! Who’s the best? I'm the best! Now I get to kiss y/n! Ok slow down, we have to go through a whole show first and it will mean nothing, she’s with Alex, I can't change that. it would just be a stage kiss. That's it. Maybe I’ll get the team to come. That might win me some points. I’ll need all the help I can get.  
“I would also like to offer you a spot as one of the theater clubs” did he say what I thought he said. I am part of them now. That's crazy. I am one of them. One of the perfect people.  
“Wait, what?” Alex's voice was shocked.  
“He was the best one, you heard the other singers, they tried their best, but that boys voice is as good, or even better than yours. He has real potential. y/n has said that he is a good actor too. I trust y/n, what she says I am going with.” mr.calvin didn't even look at Alex when he spoke, only to say the last few words. Ha ha ha. Whos laughing now.  
“Hey I should have your number to tell you the details on all the rehearsals, you know to keep you up to date,” y/n asked after mia pushed her forward, her ears are slightly red. oh if this means what I wish it did I would be so happy, but this is just for practice and stuff, she clearly didn't want to, or mia wouldn't have to push her to me whispering ‘ask him’. Man wouldn't I love to be Alex now. To be able to have someone like y/n in love with you would be so nice. Fuck any guy who would not treat her how she deserves to be. Like the fucking queen she is.  
“We are all going to Emma's house for some drinks this weekend if you wanted to come,” Michael says, patting me on the shoulder  
“I didn't hear that!” mr.c yells from the doors, we all wave and say goodbye as the doors close. Mr.calvin is so cool.  
“You are the new meat” Alex messes up my hair  
“We'd be playing games and it would just be us, not a big party, we save that for the wrapping party, let me add you to the group chat,” Mia says grabs my phone and types in her number and adds me to the group chat  
“You should totally come, you were the only one to choose right away,” y/n says “Alex his hair looks so good and now it's all messy, here let me,” she runs her hands thru my hair, smoothing it down. She said my hair looked good.  
“Do you want to?” Emma asks, looking at me. She is strangely intimidating, being almost half my height.  
“Sure, sounds great,” I say. Whoa! this is going better than I thought.  
I have to go to Avengers HQ tonight. aunt may is out on her annual ‘bff get away’ (that's what she calls it) and Tony said he would look after me. so I’m living with the Avengers for the next month, this is going to be a rollercoaster. We walk out of the school. I have to wait for Nat to pick me up, no buses go to the avenger building. I’m not walking all that way.  
“Which way you goin’?” mia asks  
“one of my friends is picking me up,” I say  
“We can wait together, my mom is coming” y/n sits on the little wall going around the front entrance her bag at her feet.  
“Do you want me to wait with you, I can-” Alex starts  
“Come on Alex, let’s go” Emma grabs Alex arm and pulls him away ignoring his retaliation. “Can you take a chill pill, can you not see?” she whisper-yells at him as they walk away. He said something back that I didn't hear but Emma rolled her eyes.  
“So… how long have you know Alex?” I ask.  
“Oh, I met him at the first audition for the theater club in grade nine,” she smiles, looking out at the front lawn  
“You guys make a good couple,” I say with a sigh. To my surprise, she starts laughing  
“Me and Alex! Ew! No! He is just my friend” she says laughing. This is officially one of the best days of my life  
“I thought you were a couple, he kept acting jealous so I just assumed”  
“It’s just ‘cuz you were new, he was like that for everyone”  
“Ohh,” I feel relieved right now. Almost like I did drugs. I’m high on love. “You know what, I never got a photo for your contact”  
“Let's take a selfie, you can be in my contact photo with me, a special treat just for you” i take out my phone and hold it up “here let me do it” she grabs it and holds it at a higher angle then I was, putting her arm around my shoulder, and makes a funny face. “3...2...1” I quickly smile and look at the camera, I hear the click and it was over she took her hand away and wet to the gallery. “You should totally post this” she shows me the screen, slightly darker due to the bright sun. she looked so cute sticking out her tongue and winking at the camera, I just look awkward.  
“Ya, I’ll do that” no I'm not, I slip my phone in my pocket once again.  
“Enough about me, let's talk about you” she looks me in the eyes in a way that makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world. You know the feeling, a tingle in the stomach.  
“Well I live with my aunt but she is away this month”I see y/n’s eyes flash down to my lips then back to my eyes.  
“Oh no, why” her voice has concern in it, like real concern.  
“She is going on a vacation with her best friend, but I get to stay at the Avengers building” my humble brag that I know the Avengers work 100% in my favor  
“Like with the real Avengers?” she sat up as straight as a pin and grabbed my hand.  
“Yeah, like tony stark and everyone” I chuckle when she jumps up  
“Do you think you could get them to come to our show?” she is whispering and slightly bouncing on the spot  
“Why are you whispering?”  
“I don't know” she pulls me to stand and holds both my hands “can you get them to come?”  
“I can try, but probably” she screams and jumps on me in a hug. I catch her and hold on like I'm never going to let go.  
“I could kiss you!” her face inches away from mine. This would be the perfect time for a kiss. And just in perfect timing, Natasha pulls up. She rolls down her window and calls out to me  
“Am I interrupting something?” I pull away from y/n again. Nat raises her eyebrows accusingly.  
“Nope. nat this is y/n” y/n waves a small bit. She looks slightly disappointed. “She is my co-star in the musical, speaking of that, do you think you and the rest of the team would like to come and see it?” I give nat a look that clearly says ‘play along or else’ without y/n seeing it  
“Nice to meet you y/n, I'm sure we would all love to come and see the musical, but for now I have to take Peter home, he gets grumpy when he’s tired” y/n chuckles at nats joke. I wave goodbye to y/n and get in the car. As we pull off I see her sit down and get out her phone. I pull out my phone as well, going to my settings. I change my background to selfie y/n took. I sigh looking at the photo my lips pulling into a smile “she’s cute” nat says looking at the photo quickly.  
“I know right” we both laugh as we hit the start of a monster traffic jam.  
When we get back to my temporary home we’ve gone thru an hour and half of traffic I just want to go to bed, and maybe eat something. I rush into the kitchen and grab a slice of pizza from the box on the table, I try to run before anyone can see me but this time the universe isn't on my side. My luck is running out.  
“Ah, ah, ah. Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked  
“Just going to my room,” I say in my most baby angel voice.  
“How did the tryouts go?” I felt like I was being integrated, calm down guys, no ones dead, I didn't steal anything.  
“Why do you care?” i saw the look he gave me and took a breath “it went fine, I got the part” in no way was i going to talk about y/n  
“your aunt will be happy to hear that” he looked at his phone “she’s been asking about you none stop, do you have any homework? Any projects you need to do?” I go to the door and shake my head “good,”  
“‘Ok if you don't mind I want to finish my homework sometime in the next hour so I gotta go”I had no actual plan of doing my homework, I just needed an excuse to get outta there.  
“Ok you can go, see you tomorrow, oh wait, your aunt told me to remind you to study for finals, she said they’re coming up”I nod. I wave and leave the room. Eating the pizza as I walked. When I got to my room closed and locked the door. Three times has one of the team come in to prank me, I am done with waking up with something drawn on my face with a sharpie. I get my phone, y/n texted me!

y/n- my mom finally picked me up  
y/n- did you get home ok  
Me- Ya  
Me- safe and sound  
y/n- I know there was an accident so the roads would have been bad  
Me- took me an hour and a half to get here  
y/n- whatcha you doing now?  
Me- talking to you  
y/n- that's not what I meant dummy  
y/n- besides that  
Me- I’m just in my bedroom  
y/n- alone?  
Me- y/n!  
Me- are you flirting with me? ;)  
Me- if so continue  
y/n- omg lol  
y/n- you are too much  
Me- I have no idea what you’re talking about  
y/n- I wish you were here  
Me- how come?  
y/n- it's so cold and depressing in my room at night  
y/n- all dark and shit  
y/n- I can't even play music because my mom is sleeping and my headphone is in my bag  
Me- go get them  
y/n- too far  
Me- if I was there I would cuddle you until you were as warm as hot chocolate  
y/n- aw <3  
Me- go get some sleep  
Me- I don't you to be tried tmr cuz of me  
y/n- you are just the sweets gumdrop ever  
Me- you know me


	3. Time for lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know they made that.

I am laying in bed waiting for my alarm to go off. I woke up five minutes early and am too excited to go to sleep. All that I can think about is Peter. The loud beeping of my alarm clock tells I can get up now. I jump out of bed and slip on the panda bear slippers I keep beside my bed. Running out of my room and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I put my earbuds in and put on my playlist on shuffle. I get my toothbrush and squeeze a glob of toothpaste onto the fibers. The mint taste supplied by the toothpaste gives me a sense of claiming. I’m just so giddy. I change out of my pajamas into the cloths I chose for school. A light pink loose silk tank top with a lace trim, light wash boyfriend jeans, some fun ankle socks (today they have lemons on them) and my classic vans. I slip a few silver rings on my fingers. Nothing can beat a good accessory. I look in the mirror, I don't try my luck at makeup, I’ve never really needed it. I guess I'm just born with beauty, cue the hair flip. I spray some salt water beach spray in my hair to give it some texture, something so satisfying about running your hands thru someone else's hair. A few sprays of rose water. It's like perfume but because Emma is allergic to any real perfume we had to find alternatives.  
I Slid down the banister of my stairs to the main floor of our house. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple from the bowl by the doorway, my mom is sitting at the table reading a book and drinking her morning coffee. Today is one of those days you don't need coffee.  
“What have I told you about sliding down that banister.” mom says, I know she's not all mad. She wants me to stay as carefree as long as possible. Since my dad left she has been taking care of me. I’m not saying we’re hard off. We’re not. Not in any way. My mom has a good job, we can afford all that we need. I don't have any sibling to worry about. We have a beautiful house in a nice neighborhood. We have a great life. “I don't want you to get hurt,”.  
“I know mom, I love you” I kiss her on the cheek. I go to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water.  
“What are you eating for lunch?” she always worries about stuff like if I'm eating enough or if I have enough school supplies. She cares about the little things. She is also a hugger, you will not go a day in this house without receiving about ten hugs. I shouldn't be talking, I am just as much as hugger as she is.  
“I have five dollars in my bag, I can get something in the caff’, like pizza or something” I grab a granola bar from the pantry. I need a bigger breakfast than just an apple. what is this? Some random fanfic on the internet?  
“How’s mia and everyone?” a lot of parents don't have a clue about what their kids are doing but my mom, she and I talk about everything. We are so close. Us against the world  
“There’s this new guy, peter parker” she gives me an interesting look as she sips her coffee “he just got the part as the male lead, and he’s really nice”  
“Sounds cool,” I look at my phone and see the time, it’s time for me to head out  
“I gotta go, I’ll text you at lunch, k?” I put the water in my bag and zip it up. I have a theater for the whole morning, after that, I have English and math. My bag is pretty light today, which is good for my back. as I leave I shout a goodbye to mom. The door closes behind me with a click. I’m a little tired today after I finished texting Peter, I spent about two hours on my laptop, googling how to flirt, create sexual tension, all that good stuff. I hope some of these work.

Steve drops me off at school this morning. He pulls up the entrance and I step out. I decided to spice things up today, instead of my normal jeans and a hoodie I chose something special. Ok so it’s pretty much just my normal jeans and a hoodie but thing time I chose a denim jacket over my white tee instead of a sweater. That's cool, right? It’s light wash. I tried my best ok.  
“Have a nice day at school, remember to be safe” he yells, a few girls passing giggle. I look at him like he’s mental. Before I can do or say anything a pair of hands falls over my eyes, the world goes black.  
“Guess who gumdrop”I hear y/n’s chirpy voice from behind me. The cold metal on my temple from her rings.  
“y/n!” she takes her hands off my eyes and turns to face her. she’s shorter than me by a few inches. She looks great, as always. She gives me a hug. I can feel her boobs pushing into my chest slight. She smells like roses and weirdly, the beach. She pulls out of the hug but leaves her hands on my shoulder  
“Who’s this? Steve asks from the driver's seat, y/n bends over to see inside the rolled down the window.  
“Hello, I’m y/n, I'm peter's co-star for the musical mr.rogers” of course she knows who he is. He is fucking captain America. Last year we all went on a field trip to his museum.  
“Peter you’re in a musical, why didn't you tell us?” he asks. His voice seems almost hurt. Oh my god, this is getting more and more embarrassing by the second.  
“I did”I give him stink eye “can we talk about this when I get back after school.” I wasn’t asking and he knew that he said goodbye to y/n and pulled away from the school.   
We walk side by side, so close but not touching, if I move my hand about two inches I can grab her hand. “Can you come with me to my locker? I need company” she asks, I agree right away “thank you so much”   
“Yeah no problem” I follow her down the hall, I have no idea where we’re going. She leads me down one of the back staircases. We still have like 20 minutes till school starts so I think will be fine on time.  
Midtown is gigantic. We have a really big space for how many kids go here. It’s pretty hard to get in and not a lot of kids fit the bill. We have five floors including the basement. FIVE. each one has its own subject.  
Basement is art.  
The main floor is all the science classes.  
The second floor is any kind of math class.  
The third floor is every history class.  
The fourth floor is English classes, all of them.  
Most of the classes being used are on the front side of the school. So in the back, there is a bunch of empty classrooms.  
When we get to y/n’s locker we are completely alone. y/n puts the bag on the floor in front of she’s standing. It’s quiet, almost too quiet. She does her combination and opens the metal door. She bends over to take some of the books out of her bag, he knees staying straight. my eyes can’t help but slid up her legs to her ass. What? I am full of crazy hormones. It’s been less ten minutes with her and she’s already driving me crazy. “A little spooky, I know,” y/n says not looking at me. My eyes go to her face as soon as she turns her head but I got a few moments. The bang of the locker door shutting echoed down the hall.  
“Do you want to go straight to the aud? Or maybe we could stay here for a bit. It’s nice and alone” she asks zipping up the grey backpack. I think about this carefully. If we stay here alone it goes one of two ways.  
One. it will be great and we will just talk, or not talk (wink, wink).   
Or.  
Two. it will be extremely awkward. This is one is probably the most likely. Better go with door number one. “Why don't we go to the aud” y/n signs and her shoulders drop a millimeter. She picks up her bag and slips the straps on her shoulders. Oh no. I didn't choose the right answer.  
“There you are babygirl, we’ve been looking for ya’” Alex pushed me out of the way so he could put his arm around her shoulders from where I was standing. I am so close to fighting this guy it’s not even funny.   
“What took you and Peter so long?” Mia asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving y/n a look. I have no idea what it means, one of those girl codes maybe. I can see y/n shake her head microscopically and mia puts on a little pout. I’m confused. Mia has a dark red oversized t-shirt tucked into her denim shorts and the electric blue dr.martens over knee high shorts with mustard yellow stripes at the top. It was the most random outfit but it worked so well at the same time  
“Can we start please?” mr.calvin said from the stage  
We were giving the full scripts to take home today, I have more lines than I expected. I don't know what I was thinking, I am one of the leads. we just read thru it a couple times. Sitting on the edge of the stage with our legs hanging over. The entire time Alex was messing around with y/n. He starts tickinly her causing her to yell for him to stop in between laughing fits. I know they’re just friends but every time I look over he has his arm around her and he’s looking at me with that stupid smirk like I should be jealous (which I am, but you know). He picks her up about six times. It’s not that it would be hard. y/n is not heavy at all. But he does it so much I get this feeling in my stomach.  
Most of the time I talk to Emma. She’s really funny. But man, she gets dark quickly. She is wearing a black t-shirt with grey ripped jeans and a flannel. She also has one of those 90’s chokers. Do those things hurt? they look like they might.  
The lunch bell rings and I rush to my bag “parker where ya’ goin’?” it’s Alex. Ughhhhh. I turn and he’s not alone, everyone is standing in a semicircle around me and my bag. Are they going to beat me up  
“I’m going to eat lunch…” I trail off, why are they all smiling like that, it’s a little creepy “what's going on?” Michael looks at me with a small smirk, maybe I'm being paranoid but this feels sketchy.  
“Why don't you just introduce us to Ned,” Mia says. How does she know ned? What have they been talking about?  
Every single eye is on us as we walk in the cafeteria. They never eat in the caff. They get to eat in the aud so why would they eat in a loud, dirty hellhole. Whispers follow us as we get our food. y/n gets waves at one of the lunch ladies  
“Abigail! How are you?” as they have a quick conversation the others grab their food. Alex gets a ham and cheese sandwich from the fridge, as well as a chocolate milk. Michael gets an order of fries and a tuna wrap, can't forget his red bull. Mia grabs two pieces of pizza (one cheese and one veggie) and a sprite from the soda fountain. Emma picks a macaroni salad from the fridge and a strawberry milk. y/n has a chicken and goat cheese salad (made special by Abigail) with a large dr.pepper. I didn't even know they could cook. What do I choose? I’ll just get my usual. Whatever the daily special is.  
We walk to the table I always sit on. The back right corner. Ned and MJ are already there and watching us cross the floor. I put my tray of mushy spaghetti on the table and sit down in the plastic chairs.  
“Hey ned, how are you?” Mia asked, sitting beside MJ, Emma beside her. All of them talked to us like we were always friends. I sit across from y/n. Alex taking a seat beside me. Great.  
They were putting their popularity on the line by talking to us. Why did they have to be so perfect? The ones secretly wanted to be. No one was mean to them and they were nice to everyone. I don't get it.  
I stared at my lukewarm pasta in its chunky tomato sauce.  
“Earth to peter, dude, she asked you a question.” Alex hits me on the back of my head, my chin hitting my chest.  
“Alex!” y/n was giggling. I feel my blush come back “ I was wondering if I could check out the Avengers building, I just want to see how they do everything” she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Would I be able to do this? I don't see why not. I just bring her to the building, show her around, introduce her to everyone, then drop her off at home. No one gets hurt. Maybe they will even come to the play  
“Sure” her jaw drops “ I don't see why not” her eyes widen even more “it might have to be tomorrow though” she nods. her cherry colored lips fall into the biggest smile. The smile, the one I wish to put there constantly, stays there for the rest of lunch. As the rest of them talk I can see out of the corner of my eye, her staring at me with that smile still on her face. I hear Alex clear his throat when I look over he is staring at y/n longingly who is still looking at me, smiling.


	4. It's due tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why didn't you tell me yesterday?

I burst thru the door at a full run, screaming for tony. I search the tower, running room to room shooting at the top of my lungs. I finally find him and Bruce in the lab (i don't know why I checked there last), I had to catch my breath before I could say anything. Even when I did talk I had to take deep breaths between each word.  
“Can I please bring someone over tomorrow? Please”I feel I like a little kid begging for candy. I try and do my best to give puppy dog eyes but it doesn't work as well on tony as it does on May.  
“Who?” he looks at me over the yellow tinted glasses. I tell him about y/n, doing my best not to get too mushy. After about five full minutes of asking, with ‘please’ after each word. I tell him her name. He doesn't react at all, I guess he didn't know who she was, good, that's always a pro.   
“I guess so, why do you need her over so much?” I don't really know how to answer that question. Do I tell him about the crush, or do I lie? I don’t want the others to make fun of me so I’ll just play it off like nothing.  
“We have a project due in two days from now and we haven't started yet, it's like 50% of our grad” once again I realized I said the wrong thing right after I said it. Why does my brain do this to me? I don't get it. Tony rubbed his temples, setting down his pen.  
“Why have you not started it yet? Are you trying to get bad marks” he was mad “your aunt trusted me to keep you on track, that’s why you’re here? if you don't do your work, how does that look on me? What do you think your aunt is going to think of me? If she wanted you to slack off she would let you stay home, alone, you woulda got just as much work done.” I don't know why he was getting so mad. It’s not even a real fucking project.  
“I was working on the auditions, chill out, it's not that big of a deal,” I say, turning to walk away. Tony snapped. He started yelling.  
“It is a big deal! Just because you’re Spiderman, and you’re spending a month here doesn't mean you’re above everything! Why are you going in against everything I ask. I don't understand why you do this to yourself. Why did you tell me yesterday that you had nothing if you had a freaking project, worth 50% of your grade nonetheless, due in two days?” he shouted at me. I was shocked. “Do you want to fail school?” why was he yelling at me like this?  
“I just-”  
“No! You are screwing up your life If that girl fails this course that's on you. when y/n comes over tomorrow you two better be working on that project!”  
“What else are we supposed to do”  
“You know what, go to your room!” I storm out of the lab, all the way to my room. What did I do to make him that pissed? I didn't even do anything to him. I get to my room and play video games for a few hours before I hear my phone beep, holy shit, it's two in the morning. I’ve been playing for that long? I pull out my phone and see y/n texted me.

 

y/n- I'm so bored  
Me- sorry to hear that :(  
y/n- what’s your favorite part of a girls body?  
Me- why do you ask?  
y/n- Alex says all guys like an ass but Emma says all guys like boobs   
y/n- what do u think  
Me- it depends on the guy  
y/n- I didn't ask what all guys like  
y/n- I asked what u like

Should I actually tell her or just say something like ‘idk’, something these things are so hard, why does social interaction have to be so difficult

 

Me- I like all of it  
Me- most of all I love the brain  
y/n- omg  
y/n- that was so cheesy  
y/n- just tell me gumdrop  
y/n- it's for science ;)

Umm, what do I do? I’ll call Sam, he'll good with this stuff right? I tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to call sam. A small screen on the wall beside me shows his face when he picks up  
“Whats up spidey?” I can hear by his voice, and the loud singing coming from Bruce and Tony from somewhere around him, that he's with the team and they are wasted. judging by the background they are in the living room, maybe the dining room, and Tony brought out some of his prized lickers. I guess he wasn’t that angry  
“I am texting this girl and I need your help” a few of the others come into the frame to say hi and in Thor's case just try and hug me thru the hologram screen. loki has to yell at him to stop just walking thru me.  
“Read what she already texted you” I read it to him and he thought for a second “I would tell her what you think, this wants to know so tell her... but make it seem like your talking about her, she’ll melt at your fingertips” I can see Clint is trying (and failing) to win an arm-wrestle against bucky  
“Thanks so much, bye”I hang up before I see anything else going wrong.

 

Me- I’m a boob-man   
Me- I guess? maybe a bit of both. I like it all!  
Me- but Alex is probably an ass-man  
y/n- I knew it  
y/n- that's what I said  
Me- aren't you supposed to be in bed?  
Me- sleeping  
y/n- I am in bed,  
y/n- just not sleeping  
Me- same here  
Me- I'm doing homework  
Me- u?  
y/n- is that what they call porn now?  
Me- ?!?!  
y/n- jk jk  
y/n- gtg  
Me- aw :( why?  
y/n- i’m sry  
Me- fine  
y/n- you are the best gumdrop  
Me- good night  
y/n- Sweet dreams… with me in them ;)  
Me- what does that mean?  
y/n- nice to think about you fantasizing about me  
y/n- anyway  
y/n- see you tmr <3

Nice to think about me fantasizing about her.  
That’s one thing I probably shouldn't have read before bed. I lie in The silent and pitch black room, reading and re-reading the text. I am wide awake and my stomach is in knots, all from one fucking text. I'm hard now too so… that's cool... I guess. She is so open to talking about that kind of stuff.  
Nice to think about me fantasizing about her. I mean come on! That has to mean a little something! right? She likes to think about me fantasizing about her!  
I thought I was the one who liked her, maybe it’s more than that. I thought she wanted to just be friends, but I was also the one to think that she and Alex were dating so, I won't trust my judgment at the moment.  
I wonder what it would be like to have her here with me. alone. Just me and her. No way Alex could interrupt.  
I can picture it. We’re in my bedroom, sitting on the bed. She turns to look at me with her eyes. I cup her face with my hand, and before either of can say anything we’re kissing.  
My hands grab my phone and open it to the text message. Well, my left-hand holds my phone. My right hand is busy at the moment.  
I can see it clearly. It’s like no other kiss before. There's something more. Something I can’t explain. A tingly feeling fills my brain and body. I think I can hear my heart pounding.  
My tongue is in her mouth. Her hands slide under my shirt. her fingers trail across my chest, tracing my abs. My hands slide down her waist. I’m so close. I can barely stand it. Fuck. y/n.


	5. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking forward to meeting you, sir.

The next day it’s hard for me to get out of bed, why should I even try, there’s no point. I struggle to find some clothes that are wearable for the day. I go to the car with Steve, I feel very self-conscious. I watch the floor as we walk and drag my feet. I feel nauseous. I really tried to look good today, a g grey shirt with blue jeans, the same denim jacket. Again it's pretty much the normal everyday clothes but I put in some effort.  
“Tony told me about the little disagreement you two had yesterday.”   
“Yeah,” I said still looking at the ground. steve looked at me. He saw how nervous I was. He felt bad. He remembers going thru the same feelings. We get to the car and I sit down, putting my backpack on the floor. The car rumbles as we pull off. I look out the window, watching the trees pass by the window. I feel like I'm going to fail, I’m going to fail and mess with other peoples lives too. What if tony is right?  
“Are you ok?” Steve asks.  
“I'm just nervous, for the play and stuff,” I say quietly. I don't want to get into it. They would never understand. They would just make fun of me.  
“You just seemed a little quiet” why does he keep asking me things. I know I pissed Tony off but why is he on my back.  
“Can you just drop it!” I said I was getting frustrated now. I put in my earbuds and turn on my music. Not caring anymore if I’m being rude. This is all bullshit anyway.  
“Whoa, easy tiger, just trying to help” the rest of the drive was spent in silence. I have to shake this feeling before I see y/n. I really hope that Tony doesn’t yell at me when she’s there.  
We pull up and I see the five waiting for me. y/n waves And I smile. They all look like they’re in a movie. The people that are the ones that are perfect. The wind is even blowing in her hair. The car stops and I step out. My old new-balance shoes ruining the look a little stingy. I really need to go shopping.  
You know who doesn't need to go shopping. y/n. She has a dark red top and a pair of high waisted ripped jeans. The classic vans. it’s a cooler day so She has a denim jacket with sweater material on the inside and for the hood. She has a gold watch and a small gold chain too. God, again she looks really good. Mia and Emma both have ripped jeans too but with other graphic tees on.  
“What time will y/n be coming to the tower to work on your project?” Steve asked and y/n looked at me I got a little white.  
“I think we were planning I would come over after school, is that ok? He can come to my place if you guys are too busy to have me over” she said to steve thru the door that was still open.  
“That's totally fine, I just wanted to have a heads up,” he said a little shocked at how she was being so prepared. Did he think I was making up the project? I mean I am, but how did he know that.  
“That’s great, looking forward to meeting you all,” she is the best. How did she know what I told him about? Does she have powers? Do you think? Steve drove off and y/n turned to me. Her eyebrow was raised and she had a small smile.  
“I guess we have a project to work on after school now,” she says and I give a small awkward laugh. The others were laughing too  
“they wouldn’t let you come over if I didn't lie”I wanted to disappear. “How did you know what to say?”  
“You are talking to the best improv actor on the theater club. She’s amazing at it” Mia says and y/n looks at the floor. Was she embarrassed? Why would she, that awesome? During the day I tell y/n about the fight. She hears everything I'm venting about. The whole time she listens, even when I start yelling on accident. She gets what I saying. She agrees that I'm not a kid anymore.  
I realize something when we get to her locker, I went with her again, the others had to work on a scene we’re not in. What if the team calls me spiderman. y/n doesn't know. I pick up my bag to go the bathroom to call tony but y/n stops me.  
“Where is ya going?”  
“I have to call Mr.stark to let him know that you are coming over,”  
“Call him here, I’ve got your back if he starts picking on you again” I laugh  
“You don't have to do that, I can handle him”I don't want her to hear any of the fightings  
“I don't mind, unless you don't want me to” maybe it would be good to have her on my side, I could be more confident.  
“Actually I do want to call him here” I take out my phone and we both sit on the floor in front of her locker. I type in my passcode and the screen unlocks, I call tony and he picks up on the third ring.  
“Hello?” he already seems mad  
“Just reminding you that y/n is coming to the tower after school,” I say and he sighs  
“I remember, thanks” his voice is so sarcastic, y/n makes a long low whistle “is there someone else there?” his voice started raising with each word.  
“Hi, Mr.stark, it’s y/n y/l/n, I'm peter partner. We are working on it right now,” she winks at me “ I was just wondering if I should bring anything” she is so kind it’s crazy.  
“Oh, no, it’s fine I can provide anything needed,” this is the perfect alibi  
“Looking forward to meeting you sir,” she says, the ‘sir’ was a nice touch. After the goodbyes, I hang up. This is going to be airtight. And really fun.


	6. get in loser we're going shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's the point of having a billionaire friend?

I step out of the school after school still talking to y/n, we’ve been talking all day about what we’re going to do and how we’re going to cover it up. We’re here late, she had to take my measure measurements for the bible.  
When I say the bible I don't mean like god and stuff. The bible for them is the book of all things related to the heads theater club. It has everything. What work they’ve done. Their vocal range. Who their best partner. Measurements. The whole nine yards.  
Before we started Alex kept saying that someone else could do it but y/n insisted on doing it. Now we just have to go to the car waiting for us. Steve was waiting around the block for us. He got there early and, I guess I forgot to tell him we were staying late.  
“Stop! Your making my cheeks hurt” she laughs and puts her hands on my arm.  
“They would never know it was us, the trench coat would cover us. You could stand on my shoulders” she laughed even harder. She makes a little snort. It was the cutest thing and I stop and look at her “what was that?” I say and her smile vanishes, looking at the floor.  
“When I laugh me-”  
“You did that?” I ask and she pursed her lips  
“Yeah it’s embarrassing”  
“No! That is the cutest thing I ever heard, why have I not heard that before?” she smiled. A really big smile. “I thought you couldn’t get any cuter” this made her smile even bigger.  
I open the car door for her, we both sit in the back. That way we could talk. “Hey Steve,” I say putting on my seat belt.  
“Hi, what's up?”  
the drive we were still joking around but now we were talking about the school day. The back seat was full  
“I still don't know how that paper ended up on his head, it was so funny though,” I said as we pulled up to the tower. She laughed again. It was like a song, each ‘ha’ part of a melody. I get out of the car and before I can she can do it I open the door for her. She smiles as she steps out onto the dirt road. The number of times I’ve pulled a couple of these little white pebbles out of my shoes, ugh. Steve goes pulls the car to the garage leaving us on the grass lawn.  
“Let's go! Almost halfway to the halfway there!” I hear Clint's voice from around the corner. He comes around the building with a group of recruits following him. There were all drenched in sweat, all of them except Clint. He is the worst to train with, he doesn't know when to stop.  
“Hey Clint,” I say and he stops running. The trainer's behind him stop, breathing heavily.  
“Who said you could stop moving? 150 push-ups” all of them got down on the floor and started doing push-ups. I felt sorta bad for them. “Whats up? Who’s this”  
“This is-”  
“y/n y/l/n, hi,” she says putting out her hand for him to the shack. He takes it, impressed. I was never this formal when talking to any of them. “Nice to meet you  
“Nice to meet you too,” he says “you're here for that project right?” he asked  
“Yes, Peter wanted to do it earlier but I’ve been sick for the past couple days” she was impressing me now two “I just hope I can explain to the teacher it wasn't Peter's fault.” she looks at me, giving that smile, the one I’ve grown to adore.  
“It’s not your fault if you were sick, the school should understand that,” he said.  
“We better go, the project won't do itself!” clint chuckles and y/n and I go into the house as Clint starts the run again.  
“You hungry?” I ask y/n, the kitchen in the tower is always stoked with the best snacks.  
“Always,” she says and I laugh.   
When we get there tony is sitting at the table drinking coffee. Perfect. Please don't get in a fight, I just want food and that's it  
“Peter! Your home and you must be y/n” he says to y/n, she nods and sticks out her hand once again  
“Nice to meet you Mr.stark,” she said in her most professional voice ever  
“Likewise,” he said, he was impressed too. Did these guys think I would have a stupid crush? How low do they think my standards are? They talked for a good twenty minutes, they're getting along amazingly. She made tony laugh many times.  
“So now you two are going to do the project?”  
“Yes sir, we are actually almost done, we just have to-”I look down at my feet. At my old shoes compared to her new fancy ones. This gives me an idea.  
“We need to go get supplies” I blurt out randomly, cutting y/n off “we need a bunch of things. Did you bring the money y/n” she looks at me, a little confused for the first time, she started taking out her wallet but Tony stopped her.  
“No no no, put that away. What's the point of having a billionaire friend if they won't pay for some stuff” he pulled out his wallet and gave me his card? It was one of those fancy silver ones. it felt weird holding such an expensive thing. “You can go back to the car, peter you can dive this time, and please go get something you want on me, you seem lovely and Peter could use a lot more friends like you, he’s always alone” hey I'm right here, “go have fun, go for dinner, if you could come back for ten that would be great.” that was a later curfew than normal. Aunt may never give me a curfew but Tony thought it would make me safer if I had one.  
“You don't have to do that Mr.stark, really”  
“No I insist, now get out of the room so I can tell Peter how to use this thing” she leaves the room and as Tony tells me all the info I start to feel a little bad, I mean I am planning on stealing from him. Why should I feel bad? He said we could get something, it's not stealing at all. “Now Peter, don't do anything stupid, I need this to go well for you” what the hell was that supposed to mean. These little things are the thing makes want to start fights with him. “You can take whichever car you like, the keys will be in the garage, just not my baby” he was talking about the Pagani Huayra. He took that thing everywhere. Out of all his cars, that was his favorite.  
“Can I take the W Motors Lykan Hypersport?” I’ve been wanting to drive that since I saw it. It's the sexiest car I’ve ever seen and I get the biggest car boner just talking about it. I think I’ve asked to have it every   
“The silver one?” he asked and I nodded. “Yeah go ahead” yes! We are going to look so cool.  
When I get out of the kitchen she walks up to me “what was that about? I don't remember, but we don't have a project to get supplies for.” she laughs.  
“I know but we can get shopping now” when I say this she gasps  
“Are we allowed to do that?” she asks, any other girl would just agree right away but y/n, she cares.  
“Tony said it was fine, he said go ahead” she smiles and I give the same smile back. “Also we are taking a really fancy car so we are about to spend about 30 minutes just taking Instagram photos”  
“I mean, obviously” she laughs.  
After the time it took to take about a thousand photos, picking the two best ones, and post them, we were ready to go. I opened the car door for her “why thank you” she purrs before I close the door. After I put on my seatbelt I start the engine. It makes a loud rumble as it starts up.  
“Holy shit,” I says as I put my hands on the steering wheel. The leather feels so smooth. “fuck, That is nice” I am smiling a like a kid in a candy store. I look over at y/n, she has her phone out “are you filming me?”  
“Say hi to snapchat!” I laugh as she puts the video on her story. I put the car in drive and take a breath “you know how to drive right?” she says still filming  
“Yeah, a bit” I step on the gas and with a screeching of tires we were out of the garage “fuck” that was fast than I thought. y/n face makes me laugh, she looks like she just went on a roller coaster. As I pull off -not as fast this time- into the streets she starts laughing.


	7. GET OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is my fault

We get back to the tower way later than we were supposed to, both holding about twenty bags of different clothes and shoes as we walk out of the garage. Both giggling as we walk to my room. I thought back to the day. We spent the whole day together except for like twenty interest where we did a scavenger hunt for the best toy, she won with a yodeling pickle robot, I don't even know where she got it. When we met back at a Starbucks not only did she have the yodeling pickle but I also noticed she had a victoria's secret bag, one of the big bags too, wonder what's in there. She kept taking pictures of me saying they were for snapchat, I don't even have a snapchat.  
As we walk through the den to take a shortcut, Tony turns on a light. He is sitting in one of the armchairs just like one of those movies.  
“I think it's time for you to go y/n,” Tony said. He is mad, he is livid, he is practically steaming at the head. “Happy is waiting at the elevator to drive you.” his voice is almost scary.  
“Yes sir” she doesn't argue, doesn't talk back, doesn't even hesitate, until at the door of the room. “ I had a lot of fun today Peter, see you tomorrow,” she says giving a small smile like she was telling me not to worry. She left the room and it was silent until the soft thud of the elevator doors close. I look at the floor, looking at the bags of clothes I just got.  
“You’re late for your curfew” I fidget with the handles of the bags in my hands, “You said you were getting supplies”  
“We got them first, and then…” I trail off.  
“Don’t bullshit me?” he says.  
“It wasn’t y/n’s fault,” I say trying not to get her in trouble.  
“How dare you?” he looks at me with pure disappointment.  
“I’m sorry,” I say quietly. I feel like I'm going to throw up.  
“HOW DARE YOU!?” I jump when he shouts “what gives you the right to take my money! I can have you arrested you know! What would your aunt think?”  
“I just wanted to impress y/n”  
“You are the most irresponsible person ever. You are setting yourself off to fail at life. And now you’re dragging y/n down to.”  
“I was just-”  
“Is this a game to you? Is this whole opportunity a game to you?” he yelled  
“No”  
“It seems like it.”  
“You gave me the card”  
“I gave you the card! You said you need the supplies, I trusted you to be responsible. The first day I met you, you gave me a whole speech about how you are responsible ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ isn’t that what you always say. not only are you being rude now but you’ve been rude all week.”  
“It’s not that big of a deal”  
“You’ve been rude to Steve while he was driving you to school, we can let you walk you know. What is your problem? You are such a child”  
“But i-”  
“Get out,” he said facing the wall”  
“What?”  
“Get out,” he said again slightly louder  
“You can’t kick me out, where am I going to go?” I say  
“I don't care, get out”  
“You can't just do that!”  
“GET OUT!”  
“Screw this, screw all of this” I start to walk out  
“You are ruining your life and all of your friend’s lives too, our team was fine until you joined, screwing everything up as always”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“You mess up the life of everyone you interact with, even just a handshake can give someone bad luck, now this girl is in our life we’re all counting down until that screws up to”I stormed out of the tower back to the garage. I grabbed the first key ring I saw and started the impossible task of finding the car I unknowingly chose. It wasn’t the most swag walk due to the fact that I was carrying a bunch of shopping bags, trying to find a car I don’t know in a garage full of cars, and almost crying  
That last thing felt like a punch in the face, it hurt, a lot. I know I am the reason everyone around me isn't successful. Everything that goes wrong it’s usually my fault. This is why I never made friends until now, I didn’t want to put their lives on the line.  
When I finally found the car I was happy to see it was just a normal plain black car. It was fun using the sports car but I am good with the fancy for today. I put the bags in the trunk and got in the car. Where am I going to go? I could go back to my apartment, but I can't be alone, I’ll just be depressing alone. I can feel my chest tightening. I have to talk to someone, I can’t call may, I can’t talk to anyone on the team, I can’t be alone. My breath is getting faster. I am all alone. I look at my phone seeing the picture of y/n. He faces slowing my breath a bit. I’ll call y/n. But what if I’m putting her in danger? What if I'm ruining her life just by knowing her? I don't care right now, I leave her alone after this. I just have to talk to y/n. I really just need to see y/n one last time before I leave everyone.

After happy dropped me off and I got inside I texted Peter. I asked him if he’s alright. My mom was asleep, she wasn’t worried about where I was, I told her I was hanging with Peter, she trusted me to do the right thing. I was in my room going over my script and dancing to music. At the moment I was using my hairbrush as a microphone as I lipsynced to the music. I was wearing the weirdest combo of clothes. Like twenty layers of the stuff I just got from Peter. I hear my phone ring and see peters picture, the one of him when he tried on that prom dress when we were shopping. I lung on the phone, pausing the music before I pick up the phone. “Hey gumdrop, whats up?”  
“Hey” is he crying, he doesn't sound the best  
“What's wrong? Are you alright?” I felt my stomach drop,  
“I and Mr.stark had another fight and me…” he trails off  
“Peter, what happened” what happened to him, he sounds so quiet. When I talk to him normally he is this big ball of positivity.  
“Are you at your house?”  
“Yes but my mom is asleep”  
“I’m coming to pick you up where is it,”I tell him my address and I can hear him typing it in somewhere, a GPS maybe. “I will tell you when I get there”  
“Where are we going?”  
“My apartment, I’ll be there in like 15 min at the best”  
“Ok see, I hope everything is alright” he hangs up the phone.   
I go straight to my mom's room and wake her up gently. I have to tell her where I am going, she won't have a problem with it but she at least wants to know where I am going to be. “Mom peter is not in the best place right now and he is on his way, we are going to go to his place and talk, is that cool?” I am panicking a little now  
“Yeah is fine, is he ok?”  
“I don't know” my breath cuts me off. She sits up in bed giving me a hug.  
“It’s going to be ok, go back some of the cake for him in the pantry and bring a few of the soda cans, just take whatever you need ok” I nod and she lies back down “good luck”  
I go back to my room and grab my new Adidas gym bag and stuff some clothes in it. A pair of shorts, a t-shirt, an extra pair of underwear, a sports bra, and some pajamas. I have no idea what I am going into. Before I go I grab the victoria's secret bag from my desk slipping the contents of my bag.   
I change into a random pair of jeans and some old tank top I got from school, it has the school logo on the chest. And slip on my vans. I slid down the banister and go into the kitchen sliding into the pantry grabbing some of the cake my mom made and putting it into a plastic container and put it in my bag, I slip a few coca cola cans in there to. I think that's it.  
I check my phone and see it’s been ten minutes since Peter called. I rushed outside to the porch where the squeak hanging flower baskets swinging in the light wind and the smell of the lavender planted in the neighbor's lawn is ever present. Peters not here yet so I sit on the swing in front of the front window. It's pretty cold out but I don't go into my bag, I just sit and wait for him to get here. Wait to know what is making him so sad  
When I hear the sound of an engine coming down the street I know it's him. I can feel it in my bones. The car pulls up and he rolls down the window “hey, the back doors unlocked for your bags, I’ll tell you when you sit down”


	8. Just distract me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't stop kissing me

I can see from outside the car peter is shaken. The way he is running his hands around the steering wheel as I sit down and put my seat belt on. The way he avoids my eyes while he tells me what happens during the fight, he only said half of the story. The way he pulls the car off, stepping on the gas full throttle. The way the keys jingle after he takes them out of the gas, his hands trembling. The way he almost runs to hug me when we get out of the car at his apartment. Stark really did something to him. Why does he always put pressure on him to do well with the internship, it’s not his job, he’s not an avenger. When I see stark again I will give him a piece of my mind.  
The whole elevator ride is spent with me just hugging him, swaying to the strange elevator music playing softly. he hasn't said a word since we got inside the building. I just want to know what he said next. It has to be the worst part. When he unlocks his door and we go in I can’t help but look around a little. His place is amazing. It is so clean and so cute. It a home you can't help but feel comfortable in. I turn to him but before I can say anything he kisses me

I just kiss her. I can’t be near her any longer after this, it has to be good. I need to do this once before I never talk to her again. I need to stop these feelings now before they get bigger. I just kiss her. It feels like fireworks going off. I let her touch drag my mind into the clouds, distract me from what's happening.

My eyes flutter closed and I put my hands around his neck, kissing back. Yes! It happened! I drop my bag on the floor with a poof.

Why am I putting her in danger? By doing this I am putting a target on her head. She’s going to die because of me.

I feel so safe when he’s around, I don’t know why though, I just feel like nothing bad can happen.

She doesn't even like me like this, she’s just doing this to pity me.

I’ve been dreaming of this since the day I saw him, I never thought this day would come.

I have to get away from here after tonight, get away from everyone I can hurt any more than I already did.

When we get to school everyone is going to be so happy for us, Peter might not get bullied anymore, I can help him get more confident. Everyone loves him already though.

I am a failure

He’s perfect

She hates me

I love him

I hate myself. I hate my life.

I put my hand on my cheek and feel a something cold and wet. I pull away one open my eyes. Peter is crying “peter whats wrong?”  
“Nothing, just keep kissing me” he starts kissing me again but I stop him once more.  
“What did he say? What did Mr.stark say?” the tears streaming down his face come to his eyes faster now. He tries to kiss me, only managing a small peck.  
“Nothing” he doesn’t even believe his own words as he says them.  
“Please tell me”   
“Nothing!” he yells, I jump at the volume of his voice and he looks down at his hands, letting me go. he goes to the couch and sits down, his head in his hands. I place myself beside him, my hand on his shoulder as he cries.  
“I can’t be close to you,” he says finally “I can’t be close to you, or mia, or matt, or Emma, or anyone, I fuck up their life, I fuck up everything.”  
“No, no you don't.” I pull him into a hug, hold on with all of my life.  
“You can’t be near me it’s not safe”  
“Why is it not safe” I whisper close to his ear  
“I can’t tell you”  
“I won’t tell anyone, what is it?” he looks terrified by the idea of telling me “I swear you can trust me with anything”  
“You promise?” he rubs the knuckles on his fingers.   
“I swear on my life that whatever you are about to say will be kept in my heart forever and ever”I cross my heart with my finger and then grabbing my hand “what is it that is not safe?”  
“I am spiderman” really? That's… that's awesome. Why would he this I would not be safe? He is just a person, all of the superheroes talk about how they are just people.  
“Ok”

She just said ok like it was nothing. This is my biggest secret and she acted like it was nothing. I loved it. I love her. I love how she didn't freak out. I love how she just took it like anyone on the team did.  
“Ok?”  
“Ok.. and?”  
“That's why you’re not safe around me, I am putting you in danger because people can use you to get to me” was she not understanding something?  
“But I’m not with spider man” what is she talking about?  
“I’m Spiderman” I point at myself.  
“No, you’re peter, when you put on the suit you are spiderman, now you are peter parker” i look at her as she smiles “peter parker, the dork that is in a musical, the funniest person I've ever met, the person keeping me sane half the time, and the person who has an alter ego of spider man, the crime fighting spider that keeps everyone safe” she gives me a small kiss on the lips “but you are peter parker, and you are amazing. I don't care what stark says, I don't care what any of the Avengers say, you are the kindest, most caring, most considerate person ever. So shut up about how you fuck everything up, you don’t, you never have, and you never will” my heart warms up to where I could boil water in my chest. “If anything you make everything better parker, and if I didn’t think that, I wouldn’t be here” I kiss her this time, not to cover up feeling, not to hide anything, I just kiss her out of love this time. When we pull apart I say.  
“Thank you y/n, thank you so much y/n”


	9. the apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one full free day to ourselves

We fell asleep on the couch, just sitting holding each other. My head was on peters chest, his arm around me. I can feel his chest rise and lower with each breath. He is warm like a blanket, keeping me warm. I woke up an hour ago but I don’t want to disturb Peter by moving, he had a rough night and I wouldn’t want to make things worse. The sun is shining through the mint green curtains on the east side of the apartment. I can hear the quite footstep of the neighbors walking around on the floor above us. It’s so peaceful until there is a buzz from the coffee table peter has his feet up on. It’s his phone. I see a Mr.stark on as the contact name, the picture is of him in the lab saying something to Peter -who is behind the camera- probably saying ‘don’t take a photo of me’. I carefully take Peter's hand off of my waist and slowly stand up. He doesn't wake up.  
I pick up peter phone and take it into the kitchen, picking it up and placing it to my ear.  
“Peter! I am so sorry, I had no idea what I was doing, where are you, I am so sorry for what I said, it was-”  
“Peters asleep” I cut Tony off, no way is he getting away with this one, no way.  
“Oh, who is this?”  
“y/n, I was over there yesterday”  
“yes, I remember, can you put peter on”  
“He is sleeping, did you not hear me”  
“Yes I did but-”  
“I know what happened yesterday. He called me yesterday, in tears, talking about how he had to take me to his apartment to talk about something. When we got here he told me you said he fucks everything up.”  
“Yes but I want to apologize”  
“What makes you think you can say something like that, I am very thankful that you brought us all that stuff but Peter is 18, we are basically still kids. You can’t be that hard on him, you are killing him. You can’t talk to anybody like that, it’s sick”  
“I want to talk to Peter now”  
“Well you’re talking to me, I don’t care your Iron-man, I don't care you’re tony stark, you should treat people with respect, what would think if he said that to you”  
“I wouldn't like it”

“Exactly, now think about what you’ve done.” she hung up my phone and put it on the counter. After I woke up hearing her yelling to no one I went and looked for her, was pretty easy to find, just following a voice. Since I found her yelling at tony one the phone, I’ve been   
“That was very cool y/n” she turned around a little shocked but her shoulders softened when she sees me smile.  
“I didn't want him to think he could get away with that, talking to anyone like that,” she said coming up to me”  
“I’m going to call my aunt, tell her I am staying here until she gets back. I think it will be best” she looks at me disapprovingly “for me,”I say with a laugh.  
“You know, we still have all day to ourselves” she held her hands together at her waist, swinging her hips back and forth.  
“Yes we do”  
“I have something I think will cheer you up, I got them yesterday at victoria's secret” this got me to give a really big smile.  
“Do you?”  
“Should I put it on?” she asks innocently  
“Yes, yes you definitely should”  
“Just give me one sec” she grabs her bag and goes into my room. After five minutes, I hear her call out “sit on the couch and close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise” I sit down and shut my eyes. Oh, this is going to be fun. I feel her hands on my shoulders “this is going to feel really good” her hands rubbing down my chest.  
“Yeah?” I can hear her walk in front of me  
“You can open your eyes now”I open my eyes and look at her, excited on what I am about to see. We both burst out laughing. She had a hoodie on with a pair of matching sweatpants. She was dancing around the room.  
“You’re such a goofball” I stand up laughing walking over to her, giving her a hug for what must be the thousands of times. “How do you do this?” she stops dancing and looks at me a little flushed at the cheeks.  
“What?” I look at the way her lips pull up at the edge when she asks a question. and you can see every emotion just by looking at her eyes, every little color speck telling a different story, little things like how her pupils get slightly bigger when looking at a plate of her favorite food, of the way they light up when she’s around all the theater club.  
“How do you make every moment I’m with you perfect,” her small smile pulls open showing her teeth, and she looks away from my eyes laughing softly.  
“Stop it, you’re making me blush” she is blushing, the balls of her cheeks turning a strawberry pink tint.  
“It’s true, I’m very lucky just to ’ve met you” this made the pink grow to a red, this made me smile now “why don’t we go out for…” i look at my phono and see it’s pretty late “lunch, we can have a chill day before school tomorrow, we are starting to start rehearsals in costumes right?”  
“Yes we are, do you know all the lines and dances?” she sat on the coffee table in front of me, crossing her legs.  
“Yes I do, thank you very much,” I say and she does his breathing laugh, it’s my goal to hear that as much as possible. It was like music, getting louder in the middle and decreasing with each laugh.  
“Where are we going to go?” she pushes the hair off her forehead and looks at me, her lips are slightly open in the middle showing the tips of her two front teeth.  
“I have a place in mind” I wink at her quickly, and she smiles one more. It was a coffee shop located in an old barn, it was the coolest place, very artsy, perfect for y/n. This time it was a thin smirk another thing I love to see.  
“I’m going to change, I'll use your bathroom cool?”  
“Totally, go ahead” she stands and goes to change. I better call may, she will be delighted to hear that I pissed about tony. The only thing I know is that I am not going to make her come home just because I messed things up again. That can’t happen a third time.


	10. Show time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break a leg!

“I just want to say I am so proud of you all, and that you are like the kids I never had, I am going to miss you all so much after you graduate”  
“Ok mr.calvin, we don’t want you crying on stage” he was sad all day because it was the last performance we were all going to do before we graduate. The whole week we have all been going crazy with trying to get things ready, painting all the sets and sewing all the costumes. When I was triple checking that peter’s costume fit I couldn’t help but bit my lip. It was for hours before the show and we were all stressed. I had my hair all done up (for really short hair it's nice and neat with a clip at the side of the head, where the part is. Medium length is down with a headband. And for long hair, it is in a ponytail with a scrunchie. Just painting a picture, sorry continue) but my costume wasn’t on yet.  
“What?” he was running his hands up and down the black jacket. It wasn’t real leather but the school was not going to pay for real leather, that wouldn't just be too much money, we got the fake cheap stuff. that’s fun right, no, no it is like paper, I had to sew the same seem ten times, TEN TIMES!  
“Nothing you just look good,” we went for the Danny Zuko look slightly without all the grease in his hair, and a black t-shirt instead of a white one, and combat boots instead of just black shoes with white socks, and a navy hoodie under the jacket. Ok not like Danny Zuko at all really.  
“Yeah?”  
“Peter, you look… you look hot” Emma said entering the room. I knew I was right, I’m always right  
“I know right!”  
“Hey em’, you think?” he asks like it’s even a question, sometimes I wonder if he can even see himself in the mirror.  
“Yeah, I’ll have to keep my girlfriend away from you, you look like her ex,”I think that's a compliment, coming from Emma you never know.  
“Thanks?”  
“now,” i pull up his hood for him and put the last touches on his hair “if you’ll excuse me I have to go put on my costume, I will see you at the last vocal warm-up” we had the first one about an hour ago and we’ve been singing Disney songs up and own the halls since then, it is very magical. We also did the dance warm-ups, and I have been stretching ever since as well. I surprised Peter when he walked into the room to see Mia standing on the back of my hips while I was in the middle splits, he said it was weird that the pain of stretching muscles feels good now.  
“See you there,” he said and Emma gagged  
“You two are going to be one of those couples aren’t you.”  
“You know it!” I yelled as I left the room. We told them all at the beginning of the week, it went well. Mia screamed at the top of her lungs, like almost high enough that only dogs could hear. She said it was only a matter of time. I went down the hall to where me, mia, and Emma had set up our stuff. Mr.calvin said we could each have our own room but I think we would all be so lonely the whole time, and even if we did have separate rooms we would probably just chill in the same room anyways. When I got to the classroom and it was empty I was a little suspicious but I let it pass my mind, they are probably out, I know Emma is with Peter so mia must be helping backstage for something. I grab my garment bag and unzip the plastic protection. It was a pastel pink skirt with a grey and white striped elbow length sleeves, the shoes were silver sandals to match and little diamond earrings, again obviously not a real diamond. It’s not what I would usually wear but this is not a usual night.

It’s been a week since I’ve spoken to tony or pretty much all of the Avengers, I needed Clint to bring me some of my stuff from the tower but I did that with minimal words. Tony has called me many times but I‘ve ignored them. It’s not that I hate them, it’s just I don't need this scope of stress, I already have a full plate thanks. Aunt may it letting me stay at the apartment until she comes back. She’s not able to make it to the show but weirdly that makes me feel a little better, there is taping the whole performance so I can show her late and I don't have to worry about her in the audience.  
“She’s gone guys,” Emma says from the door and the rest of the squad comes in, Alex closes the door behind him  
“Hey guy...whats up?” they look so menacing  
“We just had some words for you parker” I’ve literally never been scared of mia until this very moment. Something in her eyes is terracing, like looking into the eyes of a hamster that is about to kill you and your whole family.  
“Yeah whatcha need?” ok guys I am just going to back up slowly now, no sudden movements.  
“y/n is someone we care about very much, some would say she is the person that brought us together,” Michael says  
“And now that you two are together that poses some threats” Alex cracks each knuckle while speaking. Shit he is mad that I am with y/n  
“She said you to were just friends so I thought all the flirting you were doing were you just being nice and i-”  
“Flirting? Oh, all that,” he chuckles “that was just to get the ball rolling a bit, she had been crushing on you for like months and I was tired of hearing about how your hair is nice all the time” really? If that was just to get the ball rolling it didn't seem like it, if anything it made it go backward.  
“But that's not what we came here to discuss, we just were to put some precautions, just in case, mind you” Emma pipes in  
“You break her heart parker,” mia grabs my collar bring me to her eye level “I will break every bone in you punny little body, I won’t care how much you scream” holy shit, did she just say that. I look at the other and they look at mia in concern  
“Umm, we agree to mia’s point but the execution might need to be taken back a step” Michael whispers  
“You heard me parker! I‘m watching you” she walks out of the room backward “ I’m watching you” she disappears behind the corner alone with the others. What did I just listen to? Are these people insane? Should I call someone?

“Curtains up in five minutes!” mr.calvin is running around screaming for people to get in their spots. The whole auditorium is packed. They sold out in the box office in one week. Now I am starting to get nervous.  
“Ready?” I ask Alex. He is in the wings with me to start, I would ask Peter but he doesn't come on yet, not until the next scene.  
“You know it baby girl, you?” he asks, I can see he is nervous, I know his whole family is in the seats right outside this curtain.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be”I take a deep breath and get into the zone. Clearing my mind, only thinking about my lines and the dance moves. each step, each word, each lift, each note. I’m careful to take even breaths between each thought. I can hear mr.calvin talking to the audience in front of the curtains, with a roar of applause the curtains rais and Alex puts his arm around my shoulders for the first scene. One last breath and its show time.


	11. I am so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you forgive me?

“Why do you even bother with good grades?” I say sitting at the table on stage with y/n. It’s the kiss scene and she is ‘helping me study for the next test’. I can’t see anyone past the front row, the lights are too bright.  
“I want to succeed in life,” she says flipping the page in the textbook on the desk I spent ten minutes carrying here from my math room. Each set piece was really well made and beautifully painted.  
“You want, or your parents want?” I pause and she stops writing for a sec give the scene some tension “let's take a break”I close the book and for the first time in the scene she looks into my eyes. It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the auditorium. This whole musical so far has been leading up to now.  
“Why are you here?” I ask her as stare into her eyes  
“To help you study”  
“No, not a single person told you to help me, why are YOU hear”  
“I believe you’re not as bad as people say, I don't really think you chop the heads off dead birds and jerk off with them” this gets a laugh from the crowd but it is quickly back to silent once she starts talking again “I think I can help you change” this is when I kiss her. I quick one on the lips. It’s just as amazing as the first time I did it. Some of the audience cheer, some whistle but for the second time the quiet down when she moves. she stands up quickly from her chair and goes to the edge of stage right, I follow “what are you doing?” I put my hands on her waist turning her towards me, I can hear the stage lights buzzing from above me.  
“I believe, I am Changing you” I kiss her again, this time she pulls away slowly.  
“We can’t do this” she makes no effort to push me away. A key moment in the story right there, she has feelings for me, who knew. All of us, we are part of the play, I almost just made myself laugh on stage, that would've been bad.  
“Why not” she stays silent “that's what I thought”I kiss her and she kisses back. The audience cheers and the stage fades to black. It is time for intermission. The curtains close and we pull away from each other. This is going better than I thought it would.

I hit the last pose of the final dance number out of breath. That's it. My last performance at midtown. Shit. that felt like a minute went by and I was done the year. The audience is clapping. It is time to do the final bow. The smaller roles go up in groups but when it is the heads of the theater club's turn we go up one at a time. I am last to go, and while I’m waiting I can feel the tears start coming. All the clapping and cheering makes me so happy. When I take the few steps forward and take my bow a wall of sound hits the stage. People stand up and yell, clap, scream, everything they can do to make noise. It’s the first time I’ve gotten a standing ovation, it’s usually the others that get the main rolls and they always get the standing ovation. This really sets me off and I can feel a tear slip down my face. I can hear the people behind me cheering too. I step back into line and look at the people around me. All of us are crying, not everyone but the theater club is. Even Emma is shedding a few tears. We all grab hands and take on last big bow.  
We try to go off stage but mr.calvin stops us “hold on a second, we still have one more thing,” the crowd settle down “can I have the six in the theater club come up here and join me please.” we take a step forward agin “y/n, mia, michael, emma, alex, and most recently peter are the core of this production and I am proud to say they will be graduating this year and moving on to bigger things, so I bought a little something for you guys,” two freshmen girls came up and gave us all bouquets of flowers, oh my god, this is too sweet. “May you guys always remember us here at midtown and may the world treat you well, one last big round of applause for these six” it was so loud we couldn’t hear each other as we hugged and laughed and waved and blew kisses and danced until the curtain was closed and we could get out of these clothes.

“Holy shit you did amazing, how did you make the whole room silent?” me and y/n were walking down the hall to the front, her mom was picking us up, she said she would give me a drive. I was talking about when she had her solo song, about how her life was all ruined but it was alright when I was with her. The song went beautifully and she hit each note perfectly.  
“I am really proud of myself” she pushed the doors to the main lobby open with the hand not holding mine and we expected the cast only section. There are still a lot of people in the school. All of them tell us how much they liked the show and how good we were, mostly to y/n but I don’t blame them.  
“Peter!” I hear a familiar voice call me from the other side of the hall. I look over to see the Avengers, all of them. Standing in fancy clothes, some holding flowers. I stop moving and just stand where I am. When I feel y/n pulling at my hand I look at her  
“What’s up?” I just look back at the Avengers waving me over. “Oh, do you want to go over there? you don't have to”I shake my head a little and start to walk still holding y/n hand. When I get over to them they just smile at me, like nothing ever happened  
“What are you doing here?”  
“We came to see the show, and it was spectacular by the way,” Tony said, I stayed quite looking at him “and I came to say sorry, what I said was not ok, just as y/n said I was being an asshole. You don’t screw up people's lives, and you are definitely not a failure. I am so sorry”  
“You really hurt my feelings”  
“I am so sorry, can you please forgive me”  
“What’s the point of having a billionaire friend if you can’t forgive them for stuff when they get cranky” he laughs. Now I feel better everything feels less heavy.  
“These are for you,” he gives the mix of red roses and tiny white flowers to y/n “you have a real future in show business”  
“Thank you so much, I really appreciate you coming,”  
“It’s no trouble”  
We talk until y/n mom called to ask where we were. “I have to go, guys, Peter are you coming?” y/n asks.  
“Yes he is, see you later” Tony answers for me. They walk out of the school, I watch them go.  
“They are so nice, I feel bad for yelling at tony” we start to walk to the car, I help her by holding two of the four bouquets for her.  
“Don’t, it’s ok”  
“This is why I love you,”I stop walking and look at her, she is smiling bigger than ever  
“What was that?” she laughs “I couldn’t quite hear what you just said”  
“I said, that's why is love you” she laughs between each word  
“Ew! ew, you love me?”  
“I know it’s gross”  
“Want to know something even grosser”  
“What?”  
“I love you too” we both start yelling and running around the yard, both laughing the whole time. This was the perfect end. Falling on the football field. I remember this is where I was doing gym right before I had the first audition and where got the drink with ned, and that's where I made a fool of myself for the first time with y/n.  
“My mom said she’s leaving if we don't hurry up” we stand up and run to the car, laughing even more than before.


End file.
